Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/R variant
The Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/R variant, colloquially known as Recon Armor, or Recon by Bungie Employees, is a type of United Nations Space Command body armor. Development and History The Recon armor was developed parallel to the Scout Armor in the B5D Ordnance Testing Facility in Swanbourne, Perth, Western Australia. The main purpose of the Recon Armor was to create armor with stealth capabilities and with little or no loss of endurance, specifically by reducing its IR signature, reflective surfaces, and Cherenkov radiation emission. Characteristics Helmet Characteristics The helmet has large, rounded features, with a rise along the top of the head with two black triangles pointing out the front of the head on each side of the rise. It has a thin visor and an area of black alloy beneath it that covers the nose, surrounded by armor. The helmet is largely angular with a pair of what look like breathers, on each side of the mouth and a small indent on the forehead. Shoulder Characteristics The pauldrons are a more angular version of the EVA, with a box-like shoulder piece and a section jutting out and down the arm. It also features a slanted rectangular strip of metal jutting outwards, at a 90-degree angle from the shoulder piece. Chest Characteristics The Chest piece is similar to the Mark VI but instead of being made up of smooth plates reflecting the human body, it is more angular and flat like the other parts of the armor and reflects it with a few small changes. This chest piece like all armor permutations, is an attachment on to the standard Mark VI armor. Unlock *'Head': Unlock all Vidmaster Challenge Achievements in Halo 3 and Halo 3: ODST. *'Shoulders': Unlock all Vidmaster Challenge Achievements in Halo 3 and Halo 3: ODST. *'Chest': Unlock all Vidmaster Challenge Achievements in Halo 3 and Halo 3: ODST. Players can also be awarded Recon by Bungie. This can happen by making or doing something spectacular, such as a map, video or screenshot. In one case, a player was awarded Recon for being killed by a street cone. You can also get Recon by getting a job in Bungie studios you will also get the flaming armour variant. Trivia *Perhaps even more coveted than the Recon armor is a chest piece that has flame on the collar, simulating a flaming head. As a misconception, many people believe that there is "Flaming Recon," along with other flaming helmets. This is, in fact, a chestpiece exclusive to Bungie that produces the flaming effect around the head, known as Bungie Armor. *The Armour Permutation was first discovered in the Bungie update on the 7th of July and then later with videos from PAX 07 and other leaked images. *Recon was mistakenly labeled E.O.B. in many pictures, being translated as meaning 'Employee of Bungie'. *The game guide makes no mention of the Recon armor. It is noted that Bungie requested that some of the armor permutations not be in the guide. *In the concept art for Halo 3: ODST, there are two pictures of ODSTs wearing shoulder pads with a striking resemblance to the Recon shoulder pad. It is unknown if this concept will appear in the final version of the game although the appearance is somewhat worth noting of. It wouldn't be entirely inappropriate, given the title's original name was Recon, though for different reasons. *McFarlane produced a Red, Blue, and Active Camouflage Recon Spartan figures with interchangeable armor. They're only purchased with Halo Points. *The Recon Armor (with flaming helmet) came 10th in the Top 10 Videogame Armor, a feature by Machinima.com.Starship Troopers 3 presents "Top 10 Video Game Armor". Machinima.com. Accessed on 2009-03-07 *Recon is sometimes referred to as the "LEGO" armor. *Back in 2008 a player who managed to get his gamer tag as Bungie released a version of Foundry that stated if the user recommended the map to 15 people they would get the Recon helmet. In the map the word "Recon" is spelled out in lights. Nobody ever got the helmet due to the fact that it was a mod and a scam References Category: UNSC Category:Technology Category: MJOLNIR Armor